Door To My Heart
by zac'sgirl27
Summary: Mr. Darcy has been acting very strange around Elizabeth, and she doesn't know why? Read and Review!Oneshot!


If there was one thing Elizabeth loved more than anything, it would be sunsets. And tonight there was a magnificent one.

Elizabeth Bennett was comfortably sitting in a scarlet red armchair, in the library in the home of Mr. Charles Bingley, watching the sunset. Mr. Bingley had invited Jane and herself to stay for the week at Netherfield and so far she had quite enjoyed herself. In fact, she had so enjoyed her stay that she was almost shocked. And this had mostly been affected by one person, Mr. Darcy.

Following the events of the assembly a few weeks before, Elizabeth had convinced herself that she would never like Mr. Darcy. And so far she had done that, until this week.

Mr. Darcy had been acting very unusual around her. For example, instead of finding something to criticize her about, he asked about how her family was doing. And whenever she made the excuse that she wasn't feeling well, concern would always swirl in his mysterious blue eyes. He had even gone as far as to ask her to dance at the ball they had attended a few days earlier. He was being so kind and polite to her, that she started to get to where she enjoyed being in his presence.

There was something she had been battling with herself the whole week. A part of her still wanted to loathe him for being so rude to her at the assembly, but another part of her somehow longed to be with him. Elizabeth was extremely confused as to what she should or shouldn't think about Mr. Darcy that sometimes she just gave in and smiled back at him.

While Elizabeth was engrossed in her thoughts, she didn't hear the door creak open and footsteps walk in. She did however jump when a low, but warm voice spoke her name.

"Miss Bennett? What are you doing in here?" Elizabeth turned to look into the eyes of Mr. Darcy. _Well that's ironic._ She thought to herself.

"I was just, thinking and watching the beautiful sunset. May I ask what you are doing Mr. Darcy?"

"I was trying to escape the fingers of Caroline." He said simply. Elizabeth giggled at the thought of him being annoying with Caroline Bingley. Mr. Darcy smiled at hearing her laugh.

Elizabeth's smile faded and she turned to the window again. She suddenly felt Mr. Darcy behind her, his warm breath chilling her bones. It was so intoxicatingly powerful that she almost felt like fainting on the spot. But not before the lady in her snapped her out of the spell. She then immediately turned on him in frustration.

"Would you mind telling me what you are trying to do to me Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth said in fury.

Mr. Darcy looked completely taken aback at her outburst. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Elizabeth took a step closer to him before ranting back at him.

"Oh, I think you do, and you can start with the business of being nice to me. When is the great Mr. Darcy polite enough to even talk to someone as low as me, let alone care about my life? Why be kind now and not at the assembly when I first met you?"

This turned on Mr. Darcy. He couldn't just let her go on, so this time he took a step closer and shot a reply back at her.

"If you would like to know, I don't do very well with meeting new people. I don't have that ability to just walk up to someone and start talking to them. Also, I do not think you are a low person, and I happen to care very much for you. And in case you would like to know, I happen to be a very charming person."

Elizabeth steamed with fury as she took one more step closer to him, now being only a foot away.

"A very charming person? What kind of a statement is that? If you're charming then I'm the Queen of England. Charming indeed."

Darcy took one last step towards her, so they were practically touching. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, and then he whispered back at her.

"You have done something to me that no one else has managed to do Elizabeth Bennett. And for the past couple of days there has only been one thing on my mind."

When he didn't continue, Elizabeth spoke up.

"And what would that be, Mr. Darcy?" They were so close that she could practically taste his breath. He looked into her eyes again, but this time with a different expression, an expression of longing.

"This."

And with that said, he closed the space between them. He captured her lips with a deep yearning inside. Soon he felt Elizabeth start to respond by leaning into him. He quickly wrapped his arms around her slim waist and gathered her closer to him. As he did this, Elizabeth had the feeling of warmth and safety come over her. Her insides started to melt as he slightly opened his mouth on hers, asking for entrance. A small sound came from her throat as she opened hers as well, enjoying the new feeling she was experiencing. The moment seemed to last an eternity, and she never wanted it to end.

Mr. Darcy pulled back gently, breathing considerably harder than before. He searched her eyes for something, anything, just to see what she was thinking.

Elizabeth continued to not say anything, still in a daze from what just happened. His arms were still wrapped around her tightly, and she hoped he wouldn't let go, because her legs might fail her.

"Elizabeth, I'm terribly sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I had no right to just invade on you like that. I'll leave you now." He started to let her go, but Elizabeth grabbed onto him, bringing him into a warm embrace. She then held his face with her hands and looked at him.

"There's nothing to be sorry for."

Then she kissed him. She tried to put all the emotions she was having right then into it. He held her tighter once more, and immediately Elizabeth felt better.

The moments went by, and Elizabeth broke the kiss.

"I need to go now." She eased out of his arms and started walking to the door. She could feel him behind her the whole way. Just as she was about to open the door Darcy grabbed her hand and spun her around to him. He held her firmly and kissed her once more. Then he opened the door for her and smiled at her dearly.

Elizabeth smiled back and closed the door, but not the door to her heart.

**a/n****: I haven't written anything in awhile. So I really enjoyed writing this. I found it in one of my writing notebooks and so I decided I would finally write it. I hope you enjoy it! Please review!)**


End file.
